The closest thing to a Family
by allycarterfanatic
Summary: Bailey Goode went to Gallagher to find her big bro and to become a CIA agent . After Bailey had been at Gallagher a year she has become friends with Cam, Zach, Grant, Bex, Jonas and Liz. They are like her bro's and sister's. They promise to protect her but on her 15th B-day they go to the mall and they brake that promise! Bailey has nightmares about her mother but who comforts her?
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS BAILEY HERE! HOPE YOU LIKE MY NEW STORY! I DO NOT OWN GALLAGHER GIRLS BUT** **I WISH I DID! ANWAYS HERE IT IS….**

Bailey's POV

I walked through the halls of Gallagher. I had to find my Brother. If you don't know who I am then, Hi, I'm Bailey Goode and I am 14. My mum kept telling me about my big brother and how amazing he was until he and my father left. My mum kept blaming me for them leaving and beating me saying I was a disappointment to the family. I was wearing black leggings and a short black pencil skirt made out of the same material of the leggings. On my top half I was wearing one of my favourite items of clothing. It was my dads. He gave it to me the night before he left. It was a Blackthorne institute for boys hoodie, it was black with the Blackthorne crest on the front in the middle. I had my famous pink converse on and a low strapped backpack which was also pink. I walked through the halls and came to a door, I opened it to find a massive dining/assembly hall. There was lots of people about 16 or 17 in there, they all jumped up when I walked in and got ready to fight. I'm an all right fighter. The first one took a lunge at me and I knocked him out with ease. I took about two thirds of them out until someone took my arms behind me; I didn't have enough energy to fight so I just stood there. The man behind me spoke gently "Calm down Bailey," My holder let go of my arms and I looked at him. Zach? "Zach?" He smiled at me! Not his smirk his smile, I remember his smirk, "Hi Bailey" I ran into his arms and we squeezed each other. I heard a cough come from behind me and I spun around to see a girl with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, she was pretty. "Oh, Cammie this is my little sis Bailey" Zach told her, he looked at me with loving eyes and smiled Ok, so her name was Cammie, "I didn't know you had a sister! Is she one of them?" she spoke coldly; She was talking about my mum. I couldn't help it I burst into tears, I fell on my knees and cried, Both Zach and Cammie looked taken back "Bailey, I'm so so sorry" I looked at Cammie "No, It's Ok, Don't worry I would never be part of something that my mother was part of, I just need to talk to Zach" Zach looked at me and touched my arm and I flinched because that's where Mother had cut me just last week. He looked at me "Bailey, are you hurt? Let me take a look" I shook my head "No, leave it alone I'm fine" He looked at me with a concerned face "Bailey, you are not fine" He pulled up my sleeve and Him and Cammie gasped at all the bruises and cuts on my arms "Bailey, h, who did this to you?" Cammie just stared at my arm, I didn't answer so Zach asked again "Bailey, Who did this to you?" I looked at him with sadness all over my face, I might as well had a sign saying 'I'm sad and I don't want to make my big bro angry' above my head "Mum" I spoke so quietly only a trained operative would have heard me He got very angry "WHAT? She hit you?" I looked at him and Cammie got up and touched his arm and I saw him instantly relax "Bailey, tell us exactly what she did to you" Cammie was so sweet "Well, when Zach and dad left mum got really sad and angry, She started blaming me, telling me it was my fault you left, She would hit me saying that I was a disappointment telling me if I wasn't born you and dad wouldn't have left" a tear dripped down my face "Then, when I turned 12, she chained me up in a COC cell and would come in once every hour and hit or cut me. She started only feeding me once a week, than she would give me something that belonged to you or dad, she would leave it with me for a week and then she would destroy it right in front of my eyes." Zach and Cammie looked at me with tear filled eyes "But why did you come here?" Cammie asked I took a deep breath and continued "I want to become a CIA agent, I want my mother dead she has hurt so many people and I have seen so many agents go into that cell and then they never come out, I would like so, so much if I could come to Gallagher Academy to train to work for the CIA, is that alright?" Zach looked at me "Shall we go and find Mrs Morgan?" I smiled and Zach helped me up "and we had better get a bandage for that arm too" Said Cammie. After a few minuets- 3minuets and 24.5 seconds to be precise- we reached what I assume was Mrs Morgan's office Cammie knocked "Come in" Cammie opened the door and Mrs Morgan looked at us with a confused face, Zach put me down on the Sofa and Mrs Morgan said "Care to tell me what's going on?" Zach smirked, typical "Well, this is my little sister and she would like to join Gallagher academy and bring down the circle as she has been abused by our mother" Mrs Morgan ran towards the sofa which I was laying on "Oh no, are you ok, my, my that's a nasty wound, I'll just get Joe to sort that out," Someone walked into the office "I heard my name", Mrs Morgan smiled "Yes, this is Bailey Goode, Bailey this is Joe Solomon" I was shocked, "You, Y-you are Jo-j-j-Joe S-S-Solomon?" Joe nodded. I ran out the room I heard, Cammie, Zach, Mrs Morgan and Joe calling me, Joe got to me first, put a hand on my shoulder and spun me round, I lost it "YOU LEFT ME! YOU ARE THE REASON THAT I AM DYING THAT MY MOTHER HAS BEAT ME AND ABUSED ME! HOW COULD YOU?" I screamed Everyone looked taken back Joe looked at me with sad eyes "Bailey, please forgive me, you don't understand, I had to leave" I stared at him "I will never forgive you, I have prayed and wished you would at least contact me, you told me you would always be there, you said you would protect me, where were you?" My breathing got heavy and I felt dizzy "Bailey, are you ok?" Dad looked at me and Zach walked over "Bailey? BAILEY!" I fell to the floor and fell also into complete darkness.


	2. Wishing and Screaming

HEY GUYS BAILEY HERE! JUST LIKE TO SAY HI TO SHMEMILYSHMORING! THANKS FOR TALKING TO ME! I STILL DON'T OWN GALLAGHER GIRLS AND I STILL WITH I DID BUT HEY? HERE YOU GO!

_Recap~_

_I fell to the floor and also into complete blackness….._

Zach's POV

She's been out for 5 weeks today. I haven't left her side. I don't know what is going on with dad now though, he has been so sad and has paced around Bailey's ward about a billion times. I need Bailey to wake up. She has to.

Bailey's POV

I need to wake up. I can hear Zach and Dad talking to me, begging me to wake up. They don't ask me to wake up anymore they plead. I know I have to put all my strength to opening my eyes. I tensed and tried so hard to open my eyes. I felt myself getting hotter and hotter. I could feel sweat coming onto my forehead as I begged my eyes to open but they just wouldn't.

Zach's POV

She was shaking. She tensed up. She was getting hotter and hotter by the second. "Dad, Something wrong." Dad rushed over to the bed. "She's trying to open her eyes Zach, She's putting in all of her strength" I held Bailey's hand and wished her eyes would open, they didn't.

They made me leave after 10 weeks. They made me go back to Gallagher, I had to just leave Bailey. I was sitting in COW class when dad ran in and breathes "She's awake!" Everyone jumped and cheered and I picked up Cammie and spun her round! Oh my gosh! I can't believe it!

_~Time skip~_

Bailey's POV

It has been nearly a year since I started Gallagher and it's my 15th Birthday today! To celebrate me and my closest thing to a family are going to town! Macy has been busy this morning getting everyone ready, I was wearing a white t-shirt dress, a light denim waistcoat and light grey converse, Cammie was wearing ripped denim shorts and a plain blue t-shirt and blue high tops , Bex was wearing a mini denim skirt, a coral floating shirt and coral ballet flats, Liz was wearing a yellow sundress and brown gladiator sandals and Macy was wearing a long, purple, orange and gold maxi dress with high heeled sandals.

We went in a limo to the mall where the girls took me on a shopping trip! We all just chatted and laughed but something didn't feel right, the whole time I felt like I was being watched. Grant noticed and whispered to me "Bailey, what's wrong?" I looked at him and whispered back "Dunno, Maybe we should go MacDonald's, I'm kinda hungry!" Grant nodded like a mad dog which made me laugh. Grant told everyone that we are going to macdonlad's and we all agreed. There was a macdonald's in the mall which was great. There was a fountain too. Not any old fountain a wish fountain. I walked up to it and picked up a penny and threw it back in and made a wish 'I wish that the people I am with today will stay with me forever.' "bailey, Do you want to stay here and we will go and get you some food?" Zach, He knows I used to love wishing fountains, "Thanks Zach" I smiled at him and he left. I just stared at the water until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked around to see my mother. "What do you want?" I spat out at her "Where did you go child?" She started at me, Her eyes boring into me. She slapped me and I put on my emotionless face that dad had taught me. "Get her" Suddenly the south side pf the mall filled with COC agents and I was surrounded so I did what any 15 year old girl would do, I screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN GALLAGHER GIRLS! PLEASE REVIEW!**

_~Recap~_

_So I did what any 15 year old girl would do. I screamed._

Zach's POV

I heard a scream and instantly knew it was Bailey. Me and the guys ran towards the fountain where we left Bailey and we saw Bailey had been surrounded by what I think were COC agents. Then I saw her. My mother. Me, Cammie, Grant and Bex all began to fight our way to the middle of the circle while Liz and Jonas found a way we could get Bailey out of here. I fought my way easily through the circle of agents they need to learn how to fight! Mum was walking in circles around Bailey "My, my, haven't you changed in the last year?" Bailey just stood there with a blank expression, she was a good spy I have to give her that she had only been training 1 year. "Well, your father has taught you well, so, now I will take you home and you can live your life like you did before you ran away, locked up in a cell, that's what happens if you run away from your troubles girl, they always come back around" I looked at my mother and I stepped in front of her,"I can't let that happen" My mother looked at me and laughed! She actually laughed! "Zachary, you are not going to get in my way" she spoke coldly. Cammie walked up to me and stood beside me, Bex, Grant, Liz and Jonas all stood beside me and Bailey didn't move, Cammie spoke boldly, "Cassandra, how could you do this to your own daughter?" She just stood there and my mum said "She is mine, I will do what I want with her" Grant started boiling "Bailey is like my little sister, she does not belong to you" Bailey was shaking with fright, I so desperately wanted to tell her everything was going to be ok but I know if I said that I would be lying, I took a step towards Bailey and my mother pulled out a gun and said "One more step Zachary and I shoot" I didn't move, Bailey's breathing was deep and heavy then my mother said "Lets go, I need to give my daughter her birthday beating" and with that they were gone. A tear slipped down my face and all the girls were crying there eyes out. Jonas and Grant were holding Liz and Bex so I walked up to Cammie and gave held her and she said "Zach, this is were we're meant to say everything will be fine, but I don't think anyone can lie to you" I looked at her sobbing her heart out "Common, we need to get back to Gallagher and find Bailey" We all walked back to the limo in silence.

_~Time skip~_

When we got back to Gallagher we ran to Mrs Morgan's office and I didn't bother knocking I just barged in, "Zachary what is the meaning of this?" she asked surprised "Bailey, my mum came and took her back!" Mrs Morgan gasped and made an announcement for Dad to come to the office ASAP! He was there in 13 seconds exact, as soon as he got into the door I said "mum took Bailey back" and he jogged up to me and pulled me into a hug "We need to find her, Cassandra nearly killed her last year we don't know what will happen today" He was already calling the CIA to tell them to find clues at the mall and he told us it was our mission to find her. Grant walked over to me and said, "Bailey's a tough kid she'll be fine."

_~Time skip~_

Zach's POV

I was trying to think of anything that Bailey had that would help us find her, I know "Comms!" Everyone looked at me like I was mad "Bailey has a comms unit in!" Everyone breathed and Grant spoke through his Comms unit….

Bailey's POV

Guns. That's all I could hear, I had escaped already but could I survive until I got back to Gallagher? Suddenly I heard a voice "Bailey, can you hear me?" Grant "What, Where are you Grant?" I heard a chuckle "I'm on comms!" Oh! Yeah, I have a comms unit in! " I'm in a forest-," I got cut off, a bullet hit me in the side of my stomach, now that's 3 in my right ankle and one in my stomach "Bailey?" Oh yeah "are you ok, I heard a gun and then nothi- You got shot didn't you, are you ok?" I groaned "I'm in a forest in south Carolina" Then I heard my mother, it was coming from far away "Leave her here to die slowly" I moaned, "Bailey, it's Zach are you ok?" I couldn't stand the pain "Zach, hurry up it hurts" I sounded like a little girl but I couldn't help it, "Bailey, Liz and Jonas have tracked you we are on our way, do you have anything to tie around the wound" I shook my head but realised he couldn't see me "No" I spoke so weakly "Zach, I'm tiered" I felt droopy "Bailey whatever happens just keep your eyes open, please" He wasn't asking, he was pleading.

Zach's POV

I can't stop worrying. She needs to stay awake.

_~Time skip~_

We saw her lying on the floor. I ran up to her, Her eyes were open "Bailey, can you hear me?" She turned over to face me and weakly smiled, she was holding into her side, her hand and her dress was covered in blood and so were her sneakers and her right ankle. "We need to get her back" Bailey's eyes started to flicker "Bailey, keep your eyes open" She looked at me "It's so hard I need sleep" Oh no, "Bailey, keep your eyes open." I spoke firmly, I picked her up and she gasped, "oohhh, oowww, stop" I out her back down, "Bailey where does it hurt," Jonas spoke so softly "My side and my right ankle, make it stop" I looked at her with tear filled eyes. "Bailey do you trust me?" She nodded, "Grant, can you help me?" He walked up to bailey's feet, I picked up her head and her upper body and Grant held her head and her legs and we all walked to the car and drove, "Bailey's breathing is slowing" Tears where coming down my face and everyone else's. Her breathing was really slow, "Hurry up!"


	4. Chapter 4

THANK YOU! IF YOU REVIEWED THEN I LOVE YOU! THANKS SO, SO MUCH YOU DON'T KNOW HOW HAPPY YOU HAVE MADE ME! I STILL DON'T OWN GALLAGHER GIRLS AND I STILL WISH I DID!

_~Recap~_

_her breathing was really slow "Hurry up!"_

Zach's POV

I can't believe this is actually happening, her breathing is slowing. I can't take this, "Bailey, you can do this" She moaned I will not let my little sister die. I hate my mother "Bailey, you can do this, Mum will be so surprised to get told you are still alive, you have to do this, You told me you wanted to bring down the COC I will help you just stay awake" I just sat there and watched her breathing, praying hoping she will pull through, She's only 15! Bailey's chest went up and went back down but it didn't go up again "NO!" I ran to her side I checked for a pulse or a heartbeat, nothing, I started to pump down on her chest "I will not let you die" Nothing happened, I gave her mouth to mouth, her face turned white and Cammie begged me to stop but I wasn't going to let her go, I just carried on whilst everyone cried when suddenly she coughed "Z-z-," I breathed a sigh of relief "Bailey?" She looked at me and smiled "Thanks, I love you" Tears kept pouring down my face "I love you to little sis," 

_~Time skip~_

We got Bailey to the hospital and she got sorted out, she's fine now apart from the massive cast on her ankle and the fact that's she is on crutches. She hates not being able to do cover ops and stuff like that. Bailey has been moved to the grade above which is the same grade as me and the guys, she is an amazing spy but she needs some help getting round on her crutches!

Bailey's POV

The guys are SO protective over me! I haven't carried my own bag to a single class since I got out of hospital! I have got a boyfriend now, he is called Cory, Zach always talks to him about stuff that I am not allowed to know apparently! Anyway yesterday we got told that there was a dance, I was really exited but then I realised that I wouldn't be able to dance because I will be on crutches for the next 6 weeks and the dance is in 2. I went to find Cory to ask him if he still wanted to go to the dance with me but then I saw him kissing TINA WALTERS! I hopped as quickly as I could back to my dorm and cried on the bed. When the girls came in they asked me what was wrong and when I told them they said "That boy wont know what's hit him" So now I feel sorry for poor little Cory but he had it coming. Today when I was hobbling to watch everyone in cover ops training I saw Cammie, Bex, Liz, Grant, Jonas and Zach all ganging up on guess who Cory! I listened in "How could you do that to my little sister you cheating little brat?" Zach, "You deserve what's coming to you" Grant? "How could you hurt someone so close to us? She is like out family!" I never thought Jonas would be beating the crap out of someone! "You cheated on our sister!" thanks Cammie, "I never want to see you again!" Bex, "I mean why would you pick flippin Tina Walters over Bailey are you blind?" Liz? Wow! "You have treated, sister like crap so we're going beat the living daylights out of you." I didn't want them to hurt him! "WAIT!" Everyone turned round to look at me "Bailey?" yeah it was me! "Don't hurt him" They nodded and walked up to me and Grant picked me up bridal style that made me laugh and then we all walked and got carried to cover ops training! When we got there we all were talking when I said, "Guy's will we always be together?" Everyone looked at me and Cammie said "Yeah, Course we will one for all and all for one and all that!" I laughed, "Good, because you are the closest thing to a family I will ever have"


End file.
